With luck
by 13darksoulsand1madhater
Summary: What would happen if Lucy was a princess and Gray a servant to King Jude? What would happen if everyone who committed a crime went to an arena with two doors? one door leading to a crazed and hungry dragon, the other to a beautiful lady and riches. with Luck you choose the beautiful lady...and not the dragon. Graylu!


Hey Minna! I found a poem (really it's a short story) called _'The Lady or the Tiger?' __by __Frank R. Stockton__. _Really this story screamed LUCY AND JUDE! But you have to read the poem (short story, but some do think it's a poem) to get a hold of what's going on and what changes were made to fit the story.

Fae: 13darksouls-chan doesn't own _'The Lady or the Tiger?'_because _Frank R. Stockton_ does!

Adora: she also doesn't own Fairy Tail

13darksouls-chan: Don't forget to R&R!

Long ago, there lived a mean, cold hearted king, who believed he deserved money and power. He also believed justice was best served in his arena, for he claimed all the riches they leave behind. In this arena the crime was often farce, the king would put rich men in the arena and claim the committed a crime, and without the aid of judge or jury. The person's innocence was more likely than their guilt, for many were falsely accused. When the person was accused if crime, the guards would gather all their riches and items of value then take them to the king. The accused would be cuffed and dragged to the dungeon till their date for the arena was given public notice, and then they would drag them to the arena in a poor man's scrappy clothing

On the day of the accused, the King would give the signal and the man would step out onto the arena. Right in front of the man there would be two identical doors. The accused would have to open one, for he is to choose his own fate. Form one door a crazed dragon might leap onto him as punishment for his guilt. From the other, a beautiful lady and all his riches might be given as a reward for his innocence, the woman would be pronounced marry to the man as soon as he opened the door, and land with a new house would be given to them as well. It would not be a problem if the man is already married, the king allowed those a pardon and he would have two wife's.

But the king had a daughter; she was the most beautiful in the kingdom. She was very different from her father; she was kind and very open hearted to all. Among her father's servants was a handsome young man; just around her age. It was not long before the princess fell in love with him. They meet in secret, always changing their meeting places, one day king Jude caught princess lucy with the servant and threw him onto the dungeon and gave the public notice of his trial date.

King Jude chose the most savage, and blood thirsty dragon to wait behind one door and the most beautiful servant girl he had behind the other. Unfortunately the servant girl was several years younger, and a friend of the princess. The young man would either die or get married, and the king would be rid of him. The princess went to the man and they put together a plan; for she had discovered what each door would hold.

"Lucy, I want you to know I love you." He said as he stroked her soft cheek, wiping away stray tears with his thumb.

"shhhhh, G-gray W-we have a P-plan, R-remem-ber?" the princess hiccupped as Gray held her close, well as close as he could with the cell bars in the way.

"I remember, pick the door on the left…I'll see you soon…I love you Gray and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Pick the door on the left. I got it. Love you too" Gray leaned through the bars and kissed her.

She sobbed as a servant girl told her it was time to go.

Three days later the young man named Gray walked into the arena and bowed to the King, the princess was nowhere to be found; she had told the king she was feeling faint, and was allowed to rest for the day. The bells sounded telling him to choose his door, he went directly to the left door, to reveal…the princess. As soon as he opened the door they were pronounced man and wife. The king stood yelling at the man for his tricky and demanded the reason why he would cross him. The princess looked her father in the eye and said

"this is how you treat your new king?" she raised her eyebrow and held Grays hand. The King stood baffled with angry eyes. The princess continued in a soft but firm tone "it says once I am married my husband would rise as the king and I the queen. He opened my door and was pronounced my husband. Father I love you but you are doing wrong, your way is wrong."

Gray stood tall as Lucy led him to the throne, the entire Kingdom bowed to him as he passed.

"I stand to you today as your king, in poor man's clothes. And my first act of king will be to put an end to the arena of judgment. and with your help we can fix the damage done, and heal as a kingdom." Jude looked at Gray with his arm around Lucy; she smiled as she kissed his cheek. something broke within him, he remembered when Layla was with him and he was kind and giving, he remembered how happy she made him. and he wondered when he turned cold and greedy; Layla would never want him to be like that, smiling he chanted with his kingdom he turned to Gray and placed the crown on his head. Lucy cried and hugged him; Gray smiled as he was pulled into the hug.

"LONG LIVE KING GRAY! LONG LIVE KING GRAY!" was hear all throughout the kingdom, A lady with long blond hair and brown eyes smiled softly at the Sean from above

"I'm glad you brought your father back, lucy." She whispered

"I love you, mama. And I'm glad too." Lucy said softly looking up as the sun slowly went down, the woman's eyes widened "take care my darling, live a happy and full life." She smiled

"I will mama, just you see…" Lucy said as Gray pulled her into his chest. "I'm glad we got to be together, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Gray said smiling "same to you my love." And as they kissed a falling star blessed them with a new baby, well after nine months that is.


End file.
